An anti-fuse or an anti-fuse element is an electrical device that is designed to create a permanent electrically conductive path in a microelectronic device. Typically, when a voltage across the anti-fuse exceeds a certain level, the permanent electrically conductive path is created.
An anti-fuse element may be formed by a transistor such as a Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET). However, the anti-fuse element formed by the MOSFET is easy influenced by device tuning and therefore reducing the anti-fuse reliability as well as operation margin. Another concern with the anti-fuse element is a breakdown path which is a path from the gate electrode to either the channel or the drain side of the MOSFET. The breakdown path of the MOSFET induces a larger resistance variation and impacts the read current and therefore degrades the read margin.
Therefore, it is desirable in the microelectronic field to provide an anti-fuse cell and a chip having a plurality of anti-fuse cells that have high reliability and high operation requirement.